Halloween fun
by bitchy-bennett
Summary: Sookie has a run-in with the "devil." Takes place after Dead and Gone.
1. Chapter 1

**** HI there, glade you've chosen my story to read! I'm a new-be and this is my first story. Reviews are more than welcome. Before i forget..... I'm only playing with these, a brilliant talented, mind made then not me. ****

Chapter one

All the anger, all the fighting lead me here. I was at my boiling point, no longer able to contain anything. In that one moment everything I fought so hard for disappeared and I was left with boiling rage. Pam, trying to comfort me, sent me over the edge.

"You can choose to submit to him, Sookie it will make both you lives easier." she said speaking low and urgent.

"I have. He has all of me. There's nothing more to give him. Maybe a good show." I hissed back at her. The idea of submitting left a bad taste in my mouth.

"A show?" she asked annoyed, her eyebrows were raised and her hands placed firmly on her hips.

"Isn't what all this is?" I asked waving at the costume in front of me.

I sat there staring at her. She just raised her eyebrow at me and walked out of Eric's office "Five minutes Sookie" she called over her shoulder.

I gritted my teeth. It's only a favor…. I sang mentally, they couldn't find anyone else. Even if HE had ulterior motives to having me do this I wasn't going to let it get to me, not me. I looked one more time at the damned thing. "Suck it up" I said out loud. Halloween is one day a year……. I glanced at the clock two minutes to go…….. Crap. I threw it on at Vamp sped "ha ha ha" I giggled as I walked out. I had to admit the thing did feel comfortable.

Fangtasia was decked out in all her glory. The crowd was more fang-banger than any one else. But everywhere you turned was a different costume more or less vampire. Except the vampires', they all wore there regular clothes, some were in styles from there time as human. Those were my favorite. And some were even doming modern movie costumes. I was able to see clothing unworn in centuries, Pam was the only Alice in Wonderland out there. The people looked terrified of her. I was the only Angle, complete with wings. Oh blessed irony.

My heart fell as I looked around to find Eric, the reason why I was here. I scanned the room a few times, with no sign of Eric I walked towards the bar. Tonight was a night i needed to drink. I had just sat down when i felt him close to me.

"Well don't you look sweet." he said from directly behind me. "Do you taste as sweet?"

"I think you already know the answer to that." I replied as I sat down. I so desperately wanted to have a look at his costume but I waited. Probably to tease myself more than him. And to piss him off, he hated it when I didn't look at him when I talked.

"Hmmm , if I recall correctly you are the sweetest woman I've ever tasted." he said with a smile I herd from his voice.

"And, as you told me, the best woman you've had" I added simply.

"Shall we remember even more about you and I?"

"Oh how could I forget, the love-making, the gifts, the fact that you are the man who left me for fairies to gnaw on." I replied bitterly. " Oh, i almost forgot, Your also the man who won't let me go home." I added.

"I've explained my self to you, when I didn't need to. I'm a vampire with no need to explain to you Sookie" he said tartly.

Finally I couldn't take it. He was going to pull the vampire card on me well I was going to pull one on him. I spun around to give him a piece of my mind and came face to face with the devil himself. Unable to control myself I busted-up laughing. He was the devil, how very ironic.

With tight red leather pants, knee high boots, and a black vest. He looked very hellish. He even had horns!

"Why do you laugh?" He asked annoyed.

" 'Cause... you... have... horns." I said between giggles.


	2. Chapter 2

****This chapter will be through Pam's P.O.V. About the last seven or eight months of their life. (Their being Sookie, Eric and Pan)****

Chapter two

The musing of a friend

Felipe De Castro's week long visit to Shreveport was annoying as hell. But finally he was leaving, tomorrow night. Both nights we are throwing a Halloween celebration, complete with costume party. _How fun._

Well I guess a party is better than a showdown like the one that happened in Vegas two months ago. I loved the feel of a sniper rifle in my hands the sexy slimness of it. That gun was turning me on. Being above the whole thing, watching it play out like a movie, I felt like a god.

Sookie was there doing her telepathic thing and things got out of hand,(like always) then people got shot………. by yours truly. Blood, guts, and surprise was everywhere…. And it was beautiful. And I was a god. And Eric was once again her hero. If only Sookie could see him that way things might be easier. They'd be a hell of lot better if she would back down once in awhile, and if she wasn't always pissing him off.

_A good show._

Sookie's words lingered in my mind. I had no doubt that they loved each other and yet something held them back. Some secret that was not allowing Sookie to give all her self to him. Eric had given her so much already, his time, his undivided attention, and his heart. She held it in the palm of her hand and didn't even know it. And in return she gave him her undying loyalty.

It had almost been a year since the fairies had taken her, her legs were healed but scared. She Looks beautiful and no one ever really notices the faint pink lines on her legs. Except Eric, to him they are a constant reminder, a way he failed her. I have told him many times that they were not his fault, but being the persistent jerk that he sometimes is, he refused to allow me to comfort him.

Victor was the reason he was unable to go to her. Well in my mind it's his entire fault. Truthfully it kind of was Eric's only he hadn't requested Victors help in trying to track and kill Dermot. If only . . . . . . Nope not going there. Not going to play that game.

Eric's a big boy he can take care of himself, unless there's a certain blonde involved. Then everything just goes out the window. I thought he redeemed him self in Veges but in his eyes he still failed her.

He's such a pain. Maybe I could lend a hand…. With both problems.


	3. Chapter 3

****I know I just kinda "jumped in" but bare with me this will be a good story and you'll catch up with my crazy plot soon…..I own none of these amazing characters. ****This is in Eric's P.O.V.

Chapter three

O.S.M #(I forgot)

Sookie was angry with me. I could tell by the set of her shoulders and the fact that she refused to look at me. What I did this time I had no clue. She new she had to come tonight, so I wasn't forcing her to do anything, our king was.

I knew that by pinning everything on being a vampire, she would at least look at me. I was right. Damn she made one delicious angel. With the dim lighting it looked like she glowed. Her laughter rang like soft bells. The sound vibrated down my spine.

"Why, don't you look as pretty as a picture Miss Stackhouse." I froze. A voice I knew to well said from behind me.

"Your majesty." we said simultaneously. This only made Sookie laugh harder. Sometimes she didn't know when to stop, scratch that, she never knew when to stop.

"Thank you for such a nice complement." she said so sweetly that I could taste it in the air. Good recover my love.

"Your welcome." Our king replied. "I regret to be the one who brings us bad news but a plot to kill us all tonight has been discovered." direct, to the point and simple, just like the man himself.

"Well that complicates everything." Pam said softly.

That was the under statement of the year, and I had a hunch that she wasn't referring to the news we were just given. Sookie stiffened and I could feel the tension rolling off her in waves.

"Who? Was it a human or vampire?" She asked. Quickly going into what she calls 'possessive defense' mode. I could see the wheels turning in that beautiful head of hers.

"Why would it be vampires?" Felipe asked in an averaged voice.

"Over the past few months the FOTS members have been convincing suicide vampires that they will help them achieve there goal, for a price." I replied coolly. It chilled my bones to think that a vampire would betray its own kind. Even for death.

"Well, well, well……….. Stackhouse do that thing that you do best, and Northman alert every vampire you trust, find who ever it is and take care of it. I want to enjoy my evening." And with that he walked off and sat in my throne. Even if he was my king that was a huge no-no.

"Pam, you know the drill." I said smirking at my terminology.

Sookie had a worried look on her face. And I could feel that she was nervous. I bent down so I could look her in the eye. " All will be well." I whispered as I kissed her head.I was gifted with a small-sad smile.


	4. Chapter 4

**** Sookie is the main P.O.V. the bold is Eric and italics is Pam's. Everyone just kind of puts a few thoughts. I would like to thank those who read and review…. here I go. ****

Chapter Four

That _did not _just happen.

The bar was on high alert, though you wouldn't notice a thing wrong. Felipe's warning had chilled me to the bones, if anything were to happen to Eric or my friend Pam, I'd kill….. Literally. It was ten minutes before closing the night was quite almost too quite. The bass from the music thumped slightly, a low mummer of weak conversations, and the constant tap… tap…tap of my healed boots on the floor. It was annoying Pam, even if she didn't say any thing, I could tell by the looks I got.

_Tap… Tap… Tap…"If I didn' t love that girl to death-" I began with a chuckle. _

**"_Harm one hair on Sookie's head Pam-" Eric said cutting me off. _**

_So,I returned the favor._

"_Like I would hurt her." I replied quickly._

My costume fit a little to smugly for my taste, as Eric put it " The corset top shows off your.... um....... assets."

I was only able to smile at the memory since Eric was in his office. I missed him when he was wrapped up in business. But most his nights have been spent with me at our new home. (which i hated. It had too much was so high maintenance I loathed it.) The hair on the back of my neck rose and i turned around quickly. Oh no.

_We were sitting in Eric's office when Felisha came in with a problem. So I went to see what it was._

"_Can you smell That?" she asked_

_I took a sniff of the air, gun powder. Then the shot rang out........................ directly at Sookie. _


	5. Chapter 5

**** Sorry about how small that last one was it just hit I and I posted it before I had to leave. So here is a longer chapter, Enjoy. ****

Chapter Five

There were no words to say goodbye with.

It was ten minutes before closing time when the first shot rang out among the club. It was loud, clear and directly on target. IT hit Sookie in the left lung; blood splattered everywhere, driving every vampire into frenzy.

Sookie's P.O.V

I was unprepared, mentally that is. Everyone in the room was thinking the same thing, though in many different degrees, it was all about sex. I had been "listening" for almost two hours and not one second of it was helping.

Not one person thought "I'll kill off these Vamps." or the stuff like "Vampires are the spawn of satin and should be in hell where they belong." there wasn't even angry thoughts about the shitty drinks Whats-her-guts was pouring.

It was only when I got a feeling and turned around then, the shot rang out that I "Heard" anything. It was a small "Gotcha Blondie" I looked for Eric immediately but I couldn't see him. I was the most surprised when I felt the bullet puncture my skin. I felt the air rush out of me as the impact drove me backwards. As long as Eric is ok I'll be ok. I thought weakly. Death isn't so bad. And besides, I get shot all the time, the ceiling is kinda dirty, I thought.

Two other shots rang out above me and more screams followed. It was all so loud in and out of my head.

Then the only thing that filled my vision was two lovely set of blue eyes. There was no anger in either set of eyes, meaning that the shooter was dead. I wonder if he knew it was a suicidal mission. There was blood everywhere some of it mine but not all of it. Out of all the red all I saw was blue.

His eyes were speaking to me, (or was it Eric?) pleading with me "You can't leave me, don't you dare stop fighting………I need you." Her eyes said the same thing. I dimly thought why I wasn't on the hard, cold floor. I must have voiced this concern out loud because Pam answered me.

"You're in my lap Sookie."

My eyes began to flutter. They were so heavy, like ten pound weights on my eye lids. I just wanted to sleep.

"Sookie Don't you dare!" He thundered at me. My eyes flew open but only briefly.

"No!" I herd him yell "You can't give up."

I haven't, I wanted to say. I just need to sleep. I really wanted to sleep, this might just be a bad dream. So sleep is what I did.


	6. Chapter 6

**** Alright here's another. This one is more or less a quick look into Sookie's and Eric's lives. (Right after the Fae war is where this starts.) Pam's the lovely spokes woman. **** Oh thank you to the people who review**** I own none of these amazing characters.

Chapter six

"Time line"

In the two weeks that Sookie took to heal Eric stayed away, but I didn't. I went to see her every night before and after work. At first she was surprised then annoyed, then she finally realized and accepted the unavoidable, that Eric hadn't sent me and I was here as a friend. (Ha ha I never thought I would have human friend.)

We had meaningful conversations about Eric, her job, Eric, the fairies, and…well. She also had a riddle for me, one her grandfather mentioned. "The vampire is not a bad man and he loves you." I knew Compton had pledge is undying love to Sookie….. But I don't think that's what she really wanted or what her grandfather meant. When I asked her what it was she wanted in her man she replied: "I want to be first, no mom's in the way, no makers, just me. Is that to much?" not at all I responded. My personal opinion her and Eric were meant for each other.

(But no one asks me do they?)

Honestly I don't know what a woman wants in a man. I've never wanted a man….. To spend my life with that is.

The weeks that followed her and I grew very close, I liked it. I now understood what was so alluring about her. She was constantly changing and so vulnerable that I wanted to protect her at all cost. She was more than an asset to us or Eric's bounded, she was now my friend.

When she healed the king put her to good use, as he put it. She worked with his top investigators. Protecting large amount of his kingdom. It was like history repeating it's self. But instead of Bill being there it was Eric….. And me. Her terms were that Eric or I went with her, to serve as protection. Sookie was strong for a human, but because she was a woman that made her weak. (To those who don't know her.)

That was ten months before Vegas.

The week we spent in Nevada was the most nerve racking thing I've been involved in. Sookie was surprisingly unable to gather any Intel from the two men Victor had in a holding cell. To hear her say it "there was no thoughts in them at all, just a hum." Victor reported this to Felipe, who blamed her failure on Eric. This didn't sit well with Sookie and me so we went and gathered evidence.

(Turn out there was a mad-crazy human who added a drug to V. The result was a four day black out/high, convenient right.)

Meeting after meeting we attended and finally after all our hard work we discovered it was another Vampire attempting to take Nevada. There was a big kadoie, where they would sit down and "Work" through the problem, Ha ha that didn't work out to well. I got to be a sniper, can you believe that? I was told to keep everyone away from Sookie, so that is what I did. Holding that gun, It was a sensation everyone needs to have. Things didn't go to well, but I killed the bad guy which was super cool!!!

When we returned to our beloved piece of the map, Eric and Sookie moved in with each other. Way cool…snort…._ Not._ Sookie hated the house. It was too big for her and too far from her home. That's a girl who gets home sick way fast. There fight was epic to say the least. It ended with Sookie holding a sword --one of Eric's-- to his trout. She said she needed to go home for a week and that's exactly what she did. While she was gone Eric was……flustered all the time. When she got home he burst and the sex was…………….. Well bloody. That's when Sookie said no more, and just like a tamed puppy he said ok and then........ well.......... there was no more sex. Well for them at least. I still think that after two months there going crazy without it , (I know Eric is.)

My time line has now came to the second day of a Halloween ball. Eric asked me to pick out her costume on both nights. Last night was a masquerade and she was a beautiful 1800 southern belle. Tonight she would be a tempting angle, just to push Eric's buttons. I'm mean.**  
**


	7. Chapter 7

*** Note***

Ok so this has been bugging me, I'd like to clear the air.

The last chapter aka "Time line" takes place before the story starts, its Pam getting closer to Sookie as the story progresses.

It talks about what happened in Vegas and the reason why they were there. The story also talks about an epic fight between the love birds, in this fight Sookie draws Eric's sword and shocks him by using it on him. She then asks pointy for their physical relationship to stop and ….well it does. Lol

And now back to my story…….


	8. Chapter 8

****** Thank you to all those who review. This is Eric's P.O.V. …. again. Ok, I'm a rocker but there's a country song by Brad Paisley called "she's everything." this song was played at my sisters wedding and I find it fitting for this love story……..enjoy. *** I own no one, just playing. *******

Chapter eight

…and then I realized.

Have you ever taken away a life? There's a feeling unlike any other when you watch all life leave the person. The spark in there eyes go out. The fact that you are the last thing that person sees. I've killed men in battle; I've taken many lives, and enjoyed the power of it….. But holding _her_ in my arms and hovering above the city lights, it felt wrong, unholy and down right heart breaking. I was gonna take he life, and for what reason other than my selfish needs.

The air held a chill that went noticed to vampires; Sookie would have comment on it though. She would tell me that it was one of the warmest Octobers there has been in awhile. She would then tell me about spending forever together….. Who was I fooling? Sookie lived for the sun, for life little moments that defined a person, for the heat of passion and for love.

_She does love you._ A voice whispered in my head.

_You've grown soft. _Another voice chimed in.

Did she love me? God I hope so. Pam was right; she was going to kill me for sure. Was there any way I could lighten the punishment, probably not I didn't know when it came to her. She was the puzzle that refused to be solved. There was one person who knew her reactions better than me_…Pam_

I whipped out my cell and hit speed dial, she answered on the first ring.

"Would there be any place could take her that would lessen her anger towards me?" I asked quickly. Time was the weapon agents me.

"Hmmm….. I think she'll be mad any where but when she calms down and realizes that you cared enough about her to save her and to make sure that she was changed some where sentimental to her…. Bottom line her old house……. It's some where with meaningful and familiar to her. She'll thank you for that later." Pam said her tone full of sincerity.

"That was deep….. Have you been reading again?" I asked in amazement.

"Yes Eric. People do do that." she snapped as she hung up. Pam cared about Stackhouse. Not as much as me but immensely so. This was a new realization to me and it had been right under my nose the whole time. W-o-w I'm unobservant.

*****

I was at Sookie's old house in less than ten minutes. I laid her by the flower garden and ran to the shed. I must have passed some from of ward the witch had in place because lights flicked on in the house. The witch opened a back window and peered out. "Eric." I herd her whisper.

She opened the door and said with a tired voice. "Why are you walking towards the shed?"

"Because I need a shovel." I replied impatiently.

She followed me back to Sookie's body. I herd the sharp in take of breath "My god….. Eric, what have you done?" she asked, he voice filled with horror and I imaged her face a mask of the same emotion.

"You think I did this." I snarled over my shoulder as I plunged the shovel into the hard ground. How could she think that of me? Did Sookie say so many cruel things about me or did Amelia just hate me? I'd take my bets on the later.

She stood in silence behind me. Each shovel full of dirt was an agonizing punishment. I had to go faster….. No Sookie wouldn't want this. She would rather die…… _I need her._ Every fiber in my body was being torn in half. My needs and her wants.

Finally I had a hole large enough to fit the both of us. I jumped out to pick up Sookie and Amelia was kneeing besides her. "She's not… gone yet is she?" I asked her.

"No. Not yet." she replied grimly. "Eric…."

"I don't have time to explain. Pam will come and tell you tomorrow night." I said softly. She nodded. And I picked up my lover and jumped in. "Will you bury us?"

"Of course."

*****

It was an hour before dawn when I finished saving her. Red drops fell on her check. Tears, my tears, I don't cry. But if she didn't make it….I …… I don't know what would happen. Having her laying in my arms, I felt her last heartbeat agents my chest. Sookie then cried out and I knew then that if she were to ever leave me for good I wouldn't be walking the Earth any longer. She completed me and I need her like a human needs air. She was the other half to my whole and I loved her.

In the last moments of her life I realized what I've known all along. I loved Sookie Stackhouse.

"Sookie, my lover, I love you…. And you can't leave me now. Please under stand you are my whole…… I love you. Stay with me." I pleaded with her before the sun took me.


	9. Chapter 9

****My last Chapter a rose questions with the transformation, you know being turned. I read three different ways on how to "become" a vampire and well I didn't like them. So I made my own way, and this is how it works: The person who is to be turned still has a heartbeat up until all the vampire blood has spread. The last beat is the strongest. Also (in my world) the Vampire in which gave you their blood, not only gave their blood but also a (as in one) memories of their life. This helps the human know a way to live, either by blood lust or just plain lust. *** I own no one; I'm just playing with them in a world I created. *****

Chapter nine

"I'll give you to the count of three."

I hurt everywhere, I faintly remembered the fact that I was shot. I felt different, sorta detached, I felt a warm liquid run down my throat it had a familiar metallic yet sweet taste, blood. Eric's blood to be exact. Eric was saving me….again.

All of a sudden I was inside Eric's head or more accurately a memory of his. I looked down at a very half naked me. This wasn't a recent memory; it took me a moment to place when this was. Ahh it was the night I got staked at club dead. For that was the gold comforter I used to cover up Bill when I brought him back. I watched Eric brush a strand of hair from my face. He looked at me then with a burning intensity and I herd him whisper "You've done something strange to me Sookie, I feel protective over you now … I don't understand it." He then went into down time and a few moments later I awoke. I remembered what happened next, as I watched us through Eric's eyes I felt wave after wave of lust hit me and something else, a sense of completeness, of rightness. I realized that this was the moment Eric started caring about me, when he fell in love with me. As the images faded I faded out of conscious.

I awoke without any pains anywhere. I moved to my left and bumped in to something very solid. I tried to roll over but something very heavy was on me. I then realized that my eyes were closed, I opened them slowly. Just a peak at first, the only thing I saw was pale flesh. I opened them wider and noticed not just more pale flesh but blonde hair.

Good, I wasn't taken or worse dead. Eric was with me, things were going to be ok. He probably saved my life, again. And we most likely had sex, which was not ok, I wasn't supposed to cave. Speaking of cave, why was it so dark? There wasn't the usual silence in my head either, but a low muttering.

_Please let her understand. I had to do it to save her, it was the only way. _Were the words, over and over again.

All the piece clicked in to place, I was underground, and Eric had had the nerve to change me. Why? The anger that flooded through me was overwhelming. It was as if i could burn something to the ground with this fiery rage. I felt as if every emotion had been amplified, it was a strange sensation. How could he? And here I thought I wasn't dead, ha not dead just undead. Eric, I tried to say but noting came out, panic arose inside of me, what happened to my voice? Why couldn't I speak?

I did an all systems check and found that I was unable to move with out getting dirt on me some how. I felt trapped under ground. Why wasn't Eric moving? I nudged him, he stayed still. Eric I screamed in my mind, I felt him flinch next to me.

_Sookie?_

_Yeah, who else do you know that can get in someone's mind? _I was annoyed and I let that seep into the bond between us, along with my anger and confusion.

_Don't be angry- _He began.

_How could I not be angry?_ I asked him in a shrill voice.

Eric was smart and didn't answer that. Why did he turn me I asked him, I made him promise me never to turn me even if I was dying. How could he break his word like that?

_I'll give you to the count of three…if I'm out I will listen to you calmly …but if I have to get myself out of here i will be to getting a stake to kill you. Understand. _

Almost instantly he started digging upward. I had to give it to him; he was pretty quick about it. A few moments later I sat staring at where I was. I was home, with the crisp air and the smells of the woods and flowers. It was refreshing and brought small memories of my childhood back to me . Not that horrible, huge house that was unfriendly and didn't hold the comforts of a home. I started crying it had been to long since I'd been here. I looked at Eric and wasn't as mad as before. He had brought me home; He knew how special this place was to me and took me here to…. Nope not going to start, I'll just enjoy the moment. I walked over to him and laid my head on his shoulder… hmmm this felt nice. ( part me knew that the moment was to good to last.) I made the mistake and looked down at his shoulder.

My tears were staining his skin red with blood. My tears were red wait, I promised my self a moment…but the moment was over the second I saw the tears were red….I cleared me throat and this time words came out.

"Eric, what have you done to me?"


	10. Chapter 10

****My last Chapter a rose questions with the transformation, you know being turned. I read three different ways on how to "become" a vampire and well I didn't like them. So I made my own way, and this is how it works: The person who is to be turned still has a heartbeat up until all the vampire blood has spread. The last beat is the strongest. Also (in my world) the Vampire in which gave you their blood, not only gave their blood but also a (as in one) memories of their life. This helps the human know a way to live, either by bloodlust or just plain lust. *** I own no one; I'm just playing with them in a world I created. *****

Chapter nine

"I'll give you to the count of three."

I hurt everywhere, I faintly remembered the fact that I was shot. I felt different, sorta detached, I felt a warm liquid run down my throat it had a familiar metallic yet sweet taste, blood. Eric's blood to be exact. Eric was saving me….again.

All of a sudden I was inside Eric's head or more accurately a memory of his. I looked down at a very half naked me. This wasn't a recent memory; it took me a moment to place when this was. Ahh it was the night I got staked at club dead. For that was the gold comforter I used to cover up Bill when I brought him back. I watched Eric brush a strand of hair from my face. He looked at me then with a burning intensity and I herd him whisper "You've done something strange to me Sookie, I feel protective over you now … I don't understand it." He then went into down time and a few moments later I awoke. I remembered what happened next, as I watched us through Eric's eyes I felt wave after wave of lust hit me and something else, a sense of completeness, of rightness. I realized that this was the moment Eric started caring about me, when he fell in love with me. As the images faded I faded out of conscious.

I awoke without any pains anywhere. I moved to my left and bumped in to something very solid. I tried to roll over but something very heavy was on me. I then realized that my eyes were closed, I opened them slowly. Just a peak at first, the only thing I saw was pale flesh. I opened them wider and noticed not just more pale flesh but blonde hair.

Good, I wasn't taken or worse dead. Eric was with me, things were going to be ok. He probably saved my life, again. And we most likely had sex, which was not ok, I wasn't supposed to cave. Speaking of cave, why was it so dark? There wasn't the usual silence in my head either, but a low muttering.

_Please let her understand. I had to do it to save her, it was the only way. _Were the words, over and over again.

All the piece clicked in to place, I was underground, and Eric had had the nerve to change me. Why? The anger that flooded through me was overwhelming. It was as if i could burn something to the ground with this firey rage. I felt as if every emotion had been amplified, it was a strange sensation. How could he? And here I thought I wasn't dead, ha not dead just undead. Eric, I tried to say but noting came out, panic arose inside of me, what happened to my voice? Why couldn't I speak?

I did an all systems check and found that I was unable to move with out getting dirt on me some how. I felt trapped under ground. Why wasn't Eric moving? I nudged him, he stayed still. Eric I screamed in my mind, I felt him flinch next to me.

_Sookie?_

_Yeah, who else do you know that can get in someone's mind? _I was annoyed and I let that seep into the bond between us, along with my anger and confusion.

_Don't be angry- _He began.

_How could I not be angry?_ I asked him in a shrill voice. Eric was smart and didn't answer that. Why did he turn me I asked him, no made him promise me never to turn me even if I was dying. How could he break his word like that?

_I'll give you to the count of three…if I'm out I will listen to you calmly …but if I have to get myself out of here i will be to getting a stake to kill you. Understand. _

Almost instantly he started digging upward. I had to give it to him; he was pretty quick about it. A few moments later I sat staring at where I was. I was home, with the crisp air and the smells of the woods and flowers. It was refreshing and brought small memories of my childhood back to me . Not that horrible, huge house that was unfriendly and didn't hold the comforts of a home. I started crying it had been to long since I'd been here. I looked at Eric and wasn't as mad as before. He had brought me home; He knew how special this place was to me and took me here to…. Nope not going to start, I'll just enjoy the moment. I walked over to him and laid my head on his shoulder… hmmm this felt nice. ( part me knew that the moment was to good to last.) I made the mistake and looked down at his shoulder.

My tears were staining his skin red with blood. My tears were red wait, I promised my self a moment…but the moment was over the second I saw the tears were red….I cleared me throat and this time words came out.

"Eric, what have you done to me?"


	11. Chapter 11

****My last Chapter I…. well didn't do so well, in my opinion. I want to continue but I'm unsure where** t**o take the plot. Any one has any suggestions? ****Anyways I stared at the screen for an hour, then I called my boyfriend for help… and well he inspired me, so this one is for him "_per sempre & sempre." _

Chapter Ten

And then there was love.

Eric turned to me slowly and unsure. The great Northman was unsure, this was rare. Even to me who has seen almost all the pieces that make up the puzzle called Eric Northman. Eric had the oddest look on his face; it looked as if he was struggling for words.

"I -" he began "You." he said trying again. What ever he wanted to say he was having the hardest time trying to saying it. I was unable to pickup any solid feelings through the bond.

"Would you like me to begin?" I said with my eyebrow arched, annoyance colored my voice. His eyes became slits as he nodded. The second he nodded I let my anger run wild.

"How could you? You ass, you promised me. I didn't want this ever, I don't want this!!! You had no right to change me against my will-" my words must have cut Eric because his control snapped.

"You were inches from death what was I supposed to do let you die. And it wasn't against your will, just without your consult. The king ordered to have you turned, I was following orders." my anger rose toward the king, "But it would be petty of me to blame this on him," he said his voice turning unsure. "I wanted you turned to Sookie you mean a lot to me, I -"

"You what Eric? Can't you say everything for once? Instead of half- truths and small parts of information?" I yelled at him, a rage was creeping in to my veins.

"You are headstrong prideful, strong, independent, and as stubborn as hell." he said. We were no longer yelling at each other.

"Yeah." I said, I've had this pointed out to me many times before.

"You fight for those you love, but at the same time you hurt them." he voice grew chilling.

"Yeah"

"When you give yourself to someone, it's your whole self."

"Eric what's the point to all of this?" I demanded.

"I'm pointing out all the qualities I love about you.……Sookie I love you."

My mouthed opened in an O shape. My eyes softened as well as my anger. I knew that the words he said were true. I began to cry. He did love me. All this time I just thought that I was an _in-the-moment-thing_, but I wasn't. He loved me, loved all these things about me. A relazation struck me; he turned me because he loved me. He loved me. Ohmigod!!!!!

I walked up to him where he was rambling off in frenzy. The words he said were silenced as I placed my hand over his lips. "Y0u had to turn me into a vampire to tell me you loved me?" I asked shaking my head. I removed his hand and kissed him with everything I had, and he kissed me back unchained, and raw was the passion that sprang from this kiss, it was like nothing I had ever felt.

This was a kiss of true love.

**** So how much do you like it? I'll continue but it might be delayed for a few days. Anyways the next chapter will be rated M, so readers beware*****


	12. Chapter 12

****Sorry for the delay, life kinda caught up with me. Again a small reminder, this is a love scene, well eventually. Once again I owe none of these fantastic characters CH does. ****

Chapter Eleven

There's love…. Then there's Eric and I.

Our lips met over and over. The kisses blending with each other. My body was now cold but in that moment I was on fire. His lips only touched my lips but I could feel then ever where on my body. I had a burning need not only for his love but for him.

"I want you." I said my voice raspy and my throat raw.

"Really?" Where here?" he asked moving even closer to me, fangs extend. He picked me up and backed me up onto the side of the house.

"Yes Eric….. But not here." I said my voice so raspy that the words were almost incoherent. "Eric what's wrong with my voice?" I said.

He pulled back from me and gave me a blank stare. Then slowly (to me) his face changed into a shit-eaten grin. He grabed my hands and lowered me to the ground. Still smiling like a damn fool who was in love (oh wait, that's what he was.) he led me a few paces then turned me around. "Hold on we're going to fly home." was the only warning he gave me before he leapt into the air.

The sensation was intoxicating, amazing and so surreal. Normally when I was to look down everything would be a blur. Now looking down I could focus on every little speck. I could see the lights of cars and in the cars the lights of people's cell phones. I could see a fox stalking its prey. I wanted to share this amazing new skill with Eric but when I opened my mouth not a sound came out. Annoyance and confusion filled me, what the hell was going on?

We landed in _our_ yard. My face cringed in disgust. Why here I wanted to ask, but I couldn't. Eric turned towards me and began explaining.

"Sookie, you can't talk because of how dry your throat is, so you need to drink. And then we should take a shower."

Mmm a shower would be great. And that kinda explained my problem. Hopefully my shower won't be alone. I thought as Eric turned towards the house and started walking. His tight, amazingly toned ass was viewed for my personal pleaser. A surge of lust ran from my head to toes, eating could wait……. Maybe.

Eric turned and raised his eyebrow at me. I walked towards him with a small sway in my hips. I had the satisfaction of watching his eyes become slightly unfocused. I blew him a kiss as I walked into the house. Only to stop dead in my tracks…… there was another vampire in the house. I thought just as Pam came around the corner. She looked brilliant and beautiful; her smile was from ear to ear.

"It worked." she said to Eric then turned to me and handed me a bottle of trueblood. I made a face at the bottle, which made them both laugh. Not funny, I wanted to say but of course no words escaped my lips. Pam noticed and cocked her head to the side. "Eric how could you forget?" she scolded him. "Here drink." she said pressing the glass to my lips. I made the same disgruntled look. "Now" she yelled at me. I did my best to give her a loathing look, but it didn't work out to well.

I closed my eyes, took a deep breathe. Then finally took a sip, then a gulp. It was metallic and yet tasty, a bit. I drank three whole bottles before I realized it. Then I opened my eyes only to find them grinning at me. "What did I do something wrong?" I asked.

"No" they said at the same time. "You are making me cry." said Pam

"Why on Earth are you crying because of me?" I asked dumbly.

"Don't you realize you're a vampire? You'll live forever. We will all be happier now. Eric will have you by his side that means he'll be off my back and I won't have to be a bitch so often." Pam had tears of pure joy on her face. I couldn't help but smile along with her.

**********

Later on that night after, I drank a lot. I lay down in front of a roaring fireplace Eric was taking care of business things. I was left to roam around the house; our shower was put off for later. As I laid there I though of all the things in my life that had led me to Eric, and that by choosing Eric I would, someday, be a vampire. I expected to feel hurt or anger, but all that came to me was calm reasoning. It felt like this was were I belonged, here I was safe, here I was home.

"You ready for that shower, my lover." Eric said as he walked in to the room.

"You bet." I said as a surge ran through my body.

We raced upstairs to the master bathroom. Eric beet me and already had the water running. I walked slowly in to the room; I must have been to slow for him because he came back to me. Scoping me up and caring me to the shower. He set me down and grabbed the soap, and just like so long ago he washed my body. I could feel the lust through the bond as well as on my back.

"Open for me Sookie." were the only words he said.

Each touch, each kiss was looked at and felt with new heightened senses. Our love was blended in to each other. The burning passion in which we made love was possessive. He was claiming me forever while I claimed him for the first time.

****I owe my boyfriend a lot so this one is for him "_per sempre & sempre." _


	13. Chapter 13

****Sorry for the delay, life kinda caught up with me. Once again I owe none of these fantastic characters CH does. ****

Chapter Twelve

Questions…..

Our love making lasted a little over two hours, our first time. My human body would have never withheld his strength. He had been holding out on me, in a big way. I was so happy that I was able to match him, stroke for stroke. My climax was completely blissful; in fact I believe I was catapulted to another universe.

"Eric, nothing can come between us now right?" I asked timidly.

"What do you mean, my love?" he asked softly.

"Well when I was a human, you married me to protect me, are we still married? Is there a way the king can tare us apart? Now that I know you love me I won't be separated from you ever." I told him fiercely.

"We will have to remarry and most likely share blood in front of every one." he paused for a moment and I turned to look at him. His eyes found mine and he smiled. "So you'll be keep'n me lass?" he said in a very sexy accent.

"Keep talking like that and you'll never get rid of me." I replied and crushed my lips to his.

We made love…. again. With the same velocity as before, there was only thing different. I craved his blood. It wasn't a want, this was a need. An urge so strong that I had to satisfy it, so I bit Eric's nipple. As my fangs sunk into his flesh, he shuddered and hit his climax sending me into mine. For a moment I laid there just drinking from him, it was the sweetest taste in the world to me. He then swung me around to my stomach and in one quick moment entered me again. With in a minute I was ready to explode and this time he bit me and I saw stars.

"Eric, I'm so sorry, I don't know, was that bad? I shouldn't be feeding from you… should I?" I asked panic rising in my voice.

"No Sookie, your learning our ways, and Pam and I are your instructors. I am your maker, as well as your bonded, meaning you can feed from meat any time. You may feed from another vampire under two conditions. 1(you are dying or 2(they are trying to kill you. if you kill another vampire you owe their maker or childe a sum of money. or a serve. I believe I covered every thing, what I don't tell you, you will learn from Pam and I." Eric said. in the longest speech I have ever herd him give.

I curled up against his chest and pondered all that he had told me. I felt the dawn coming quite some time latter and with out a word Eric lifted me and carried me down to his day chamber. Where we curled up together, the first time for the rest of time.

"I love you Eric." I said for the first time out loud.

"As I love you Sookie." was his reply.

* * *

Eric's P.O.V

_**Ring tone, Kid rock--- so hott**_

"I'm here." I replied sleepy.

"Is she well?" Pam asked.

"Yes why wouldn't she be?" I asked impatiently.

" I felt her "go black"." she snapped back at me.

"She's only asleep, wait you felt her… how?" I asked my voice turning into ice.

"I don't know. maybe we should talk about this tomorrow." her voice catching the first signs of sleep.

"Tomorrow." I said snapping the phone shut.

I turned to Sookie who fell asleep a minute before Pam called. _Mine._ a voice inside my head said. that she was I mused, but what else was she? She was able to speak to me in my mind, which means she herd my thoughts as well. and now Pam says she can feel when Sookie is awake or not. this is strange even for my world.

_What are you Sookie? _was my last thought before the sun was above the horizon and death claimed me as hers.

* * *

*** Thank you thank you to those who review, I love reading your opinions. Today (11/17 was my birthday. so happy b-day to me!! the next chapter will be posted soon…….. 'til then.****

* * *

OK. today is Dec. 18th and i have decide that i will continue this story under another title, juct look for another one from me.... please know that i'm sorry for the delay. I went over the first six chapters of "Halloween fun" and made changes to them so hopefully their better. super sorry. i will have the next story up soon............................ love ya. Bennett.


	14. Chapter 14

****Sorry for the delay,

I am going to continue this story, but under a different title......_Death's Dawn. _That story will begin right after this one.

Where I'm going with the story... it kinda needed a new name so.. it got one.

Thank you to every one who likes my story and to those who give me honest reviews, it's much appreciated. While your waiting for me to write more, Check out my other stories, there not so bad.

Thanks for understanding,

Bennett.


End file.
